


fangs and curls make guys go wild

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Its shitty, M/M, gay™, strip club au, this was supposed to be sad wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't,,, know?? I had a mighty need for nedro fic and I shit this out aaaaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	fangs and curls make guys go wild

The strip club was pounding, the bass in the loud electronic music shaking the building. There were people everywhere- some watching the strippers, some getting drunk off their asses, and others, like Abel and Matthias, were just entering and breathing in the smell of weed and sweat. Two specific workers were looking at the entranceway and saw the two men. Looking towards each other they nodded and went back to their erotic dancing.


End file.
